monkeyislandfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le barman, les voleurs, sa tante et l'amant de celle-ci
Le barman, les voleurs, sa tante et l'amant de celle-ci est le quatrième acte du jeu The Curse of Monkey Island, qui suit Et vogue le navire ! Ce chapitre se déroule sur les îles du Sang et du Crâne. Guybrush, toujours déterminé à sauver Elaine, se penchera sur l'histoire tragique de la prestigieuse famille Bonnesoupe, qui s'avérait posséder un diamant identique à celui d'Elaine. Histoire 'Arrivée à l'Île du Sang' thumb|left|L'épave du Concombre des Mers Alors que Guybrush et son équipage font route vers l'Île du Sang, le Concombre des Mers est surpris par une terrible tempête. Guybrush, tentant de maintenir le cap vers leur destination, demande de l'aide aux Barbiers, mais ceux-ci, également en difficulté, ne parviennent pas à quitter leur poste. Tandis que l'équipage essaie tant bien que mal de tenir la voile, la silhouette sombre de l'île du Sang se profile à l'horizon. Malheureusement, le navire prend trop de vitesse, et Guybrush n'arrive plus à l'arrêter. Le navire s'échoue avec fracas sur l'île et Guybrush perd connaissance. En reprenant ses esprits, Guybrush découvre que le Concombre des Mers n'est plus qu'une épave, que les barbiers essayent tant bien que mal de réparer. Haggis lui apprend également qu'Elaine a été projetée du nid-de-pie vers le cœur de la forêt. Mais lorsque Guybrush leur propose de continuer l'aventure, ils refusent. Haggis lui explique que les barbiers, lui compris, se sont lassés de leur vie de marins et ont choisi de retourner sur l'Île des Pirates. Une fois le navire réparé, ils repartiront. Haggis remercie néanmoins Guybrush de leur avoir permis un dernier voyage en mer, et le laisse seul de nouveau. 'Gueule de bois' thumb|Griswold en pleine gueule de bois En explorant un peu l'île, Guybrush retrouve Elaine, qui a atterri dans une petite clairière habitée par des nuées de lucioles. Après avoir promis à sa bien aimée (bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre) qu'il viendra la sauver, il se remet en chemin. Il découvre peu après un hôtel, presque à l'abandon. En entrant à l'intérieur, Guybrush y rencontre Madame Xima, une voyante, et Griswold Bonnesoupe, le gérant de l'hôtel, ivre mort et affalé sur le comptoir. De plus, il semble souffrir d'une sévère gueule de bois et ne supporte pas le moindre cri. En fouillant dans le bar, Guybrush trouve un vieux livre de recettes, qui contient un remède contre la gueule de bois. Il lui faut pour cela du piment, un œuf et du poil d'un chien qui l'a mordu. Guybrush va récupérer du piment dans un plant poussant près d'un vieux moulin ; il trouve un œuf dans un nid, sur un palmier près de la plage ; enfin, il se fait mordre par le vieux chien du cimetière en lui offrant un biscuit et lui arrache une touffe de poils au passage. En retournant à l'hôtel, il offre les ingrédients à Griswold. Celui-ci prépare un tonique, le Débrume Cerveau©, qui le remet de suite sur pied, et retourne gérer le bar. 'La mort de Guybrush' thumb|left|Guybrush, sous l'effet du cocktail En discutant avec Griswold, Guybrush apprend de nombreuses choses sur la famille Bonnesoupe et son histoire, étroitement liée à celle de l'Île du Sang. Griswold lui raconte que la bague de l'Île du Sang fut autrefois la bague de fiançailles de Minnie Bonnesoupe, sa grand-tante. Mais celle-ci, le cœur brisé par le départ de son fiancé, est morte de chagrin quelques jours après ses noces, la bague au doigt. Elle fut inhumée dans la crypte familiale des Bonnesoupe, où, d'après les rumeurs, elle continuerait, sous forme de fantôme, à errer. Lorsque Guybrush lui demande comment accéder à la crypte, Griswold lui apprend qu'il faudrait mourir pour y entrer, ce qui n'arrange pas Guybrush. Afin d'entrer dans la crypte, Guybrush demande un cocktail à Griswold, auquel il mélange le Débrume Cerveau©, ce qui, une fois bu, lui cause de nombreuses hallucinations et le fait s'écrouler sur le sol, le laissant pour mort. Peu après, Trompe-la-Mort, le fossoyeur, venu discuter avec Griswold, découvre le cadavre de Guybrush et décide de le mettre dans un cercueil et de le laisser reposer dans une des cryptes du cimetière commun. Le générique de fin se déclenche, la partie est terminée... En plein milieu du générique, Guybrush émerge soudainement de sa léthargie et ordonne au générique de cesser, parce qu'il n'est pas encore mort. Enfermé dans le cercueil, il parvient à en sortir en arrachant les clous avthumb|La crypte du cimetière communet un burin. Il s'apprête à sortir de la crypte lorsque des coups provenant d'un cercueil l'arrêtent. Tétanisé, Guybrush se décide à ouvrir le cercueil... pour en voir sortir un étrange personnage, qui se trouve être Stan (que Guybrush avait effectivement enfermé dans un cercueil de son entreprise dans Monkey Island 2 : LeChuck's Revenge). Stan lui avoue ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir emprisonné, son séjour dans le cercueil lui ayant permis de réfléchir à un nouveau business : les assurances vie. Le principe est simple : le porteur de cette assurance, une fois trépassé, permettra à sa famille d'obtenir une certaine somme d'argent. Guyrbush accepte d'en souscrire une, en la payant avec la dent d'or de Barbeblonde. Stan lui offre une de ses cartes de visite, éludant les nombreuses questions de Guybrush sur la manière dont il a pu survivre et monter une entreprise tout en étant coincé dans un cercueil, et explique à Guybrush comment sortir de la crypte où ils sont prisonniers (il s'agit en effet d'une crypte autrefois gérée par son ancienne entreprise de vente de cryptes et cercueils). Une fois sorti, Guybrush retourne voir Griswold, et lui demande pourquoi il n'a pas été enterré avec sa grand-tante. Griswold lui répond alors que, par évidence, seul un Bonnesoupe peut être enterré dans la crypte familiale. 'Guybrush Bonnesoupe' thumb|left|Griswold observant le portrait truqué de Guybrush Guybrush décide de se faire passer pour un membre de la famille afin d'entrer dans la crypte Bonnesoupe. En montant à l'étage, il repère des portraits familiaux, tous des ancêtres de Griswold. Parmi eux, le portrait du grand-père de Griswold, le baron C.Lambert Bonnesoupe, attire son attention. Guybrush découpe soigneusement le portrait, enlève la partie du visage et le colle sur le hublot d'une porte. En se plaçant derrière, la tête au niveau du hublot, il fait coïncider son visage avec celui du baron et fait ainsi croire à Griswold, venu observer les portraits de ses ancêtres par nostalgie, que le baron et lui partagent un certain lien de parenté, leur visages devenant par ce montage très "similaires". Puis, à l'aide de la carte de Stan, il ouvre la porte de la chambre d'à côté et découvre un lit dépliable. En le dépliant, il tombe sur un squelette, sûrement mort coincé dans le lit pliable, qui tient un livre dans la main. il s'agit d'un recueil d’anecdotes sur la famille Bonnesoupe. Muni de cette batterie d'informations, il retourne voir Griswold et tente de le persuader de son affiliation aux Bonnesoupe. Griswold n'y croit d'abord pas, puis fait le lien entre son visage et celui de son grand-père, et, en discutant avec Guybrush de sa famille, réalise que celui-ci connait sur le bout des doigts l'histoire des Bonnesoupe. Convaincu, il accueille Guybrush comme membre de sa famille et se réjouit de rencontrer à nouveau un membre vivant des Bonnesoupe autre que lui. 'La crypte familiale des Bonnesoupe' thumb|La crypte des Bonnesoupe Peu après, Guybrush décide de "mourir" encore une fois, à la grande tristesse de Griswold, et, cette fois, se réveille dans la crypte familiale des Bonnesoupe. En explorant la crypte, il fait la connaissance d'un fantôme, en robe de mariée, regardant tristement un cercueil. Il s'agit de Minnie Bonnesoupe, dont le fantôme hante la crypte depuis sa mort. Celle-ci lui raconte sa triste histoire, et lui apprend que le pirate avec lequel elle s'était fiancée n'est autre que LeChuck lui même. Celui-ci s'est enfui de l'île avec le diamant de sa bague de fiançailles, juste après leurs noces. C'est cette trahison qui a causé sa mort brutale. Elle apprend à Guybrush que la bague, vide, restera sur son doigt pour l'éternité, sauf si elle conclut enfin un mariage d'amour avec quelqu'un. Mais Guybrush n'a pas très envie de se marier avec elle et lui demande si elle avait des vues sur un autre prétendant que LeChuck. Elle lui donne le nom de Charles DeGoulash, un de ses prétendants, qui lui plaisait beaucoup ; mais il a disparu mystérieusement après une nuit passée dans l'hôtel Bonnesoupe. thumb|left|Guybrush et Murray effrayant Trompe-la-Mort En cherchant à sortir de la crypte, Guybrush tombe sur Murray, qui essaie de lui faire peur en lui "sautant" dessus. Il échoue cependant misérablement et reste coincé dans un trou dans le sol. Guybrush le prend avec lui et continue à chercher la sortie. Il découvre une fente dans un mur, donnant directement sur la chambre de Trompe-la-Mort. il essaie de persuader celui-ci de venir ouvrir la crypte, mais le fossoyeur prend cela pour une farce et refuse d'y aller. Guybrush lui vole la lanterne qui sert à éclairer sa chambre et, avec l'aide de Murray, lui fait croire qu'il est un esprit malfaisant ne pouvant être libéré qu'en sortant de la crypte. Trompe-la-Mort, terrifié, va de suite ouvrir la porte et s'en va précipitamment. Guybrush, en sortant de la crypte, s'apprête à poursuivre son aventure lorsqu’il découvre que Murray a disparu. Sans trop s'en soucier, il retourne à l'hôtel Bonnesoupe. 'Les amants fantômes' thumb|Charles et Minnie se retrouvent En retournant à l'hôtel, Guybrush parle à Griswold du disparu de l'hôtel. Griswold lui répond qu'un jour, des coups et bruits étouffés se sont faits entendre dans une des chambres de l'hôtel, avant de cesser brusquement. La chambre est restée fermée depuis et un fantôme y habiterait. Guybrush fait alors le lien entre Charles DeGoulash et le squelette de la chambre de l'étage. En retournant dans la chambre, Guybrush détache les planches du mur avec un pied de biche, et décloue le lit au burin. Le lit se referme violemment, projetant le cadavre de Charles par le trou du mur. Celui-ci est éjecté dans le cimetière, traverse le plafond de la crypte et atterrit juste devant Minnie, où il retrouve conscience. Minnie, surprise, se comporte d'abord avec lui comme un visiteur "normal", avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de Charles. Les deux amants s'échangent des politesses, puis, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, Charles lui fait sa déclaration et l'implore de fuir l'île avec lui. Minnie refuse d'abord, convaincue que cela déclenchera un scandale dans leurs familles (bien que celles-ci ne soient plus vraiment de ce monde), mais, devant l'opportunité de quitter enfin sa vie de damnation, accepte sa demande en mariage et l'embrasse. Leur baiser lève la malédiction, et tous deux disparaissent. Seule reste la bague vide de Minnie, que Guybrush récupère. Mais seule une bague avec diamant peut sauver Elaine. Guybrush décide donc de partir sur l'Île du Crâne. 'Le Gallois Égaré' thumb|left|Le Gallois Volant En revenant à l'hôtel, Guybrush découvre un certificat de décès à son nom, rédigé par Griswold peu après sa "mort" dans une réserve de l'hôtel. Il le prend avec lui et retourne voir Stan, à qui il réclame l'argent de son assurance. Stan, très sûr de lui, lui répond avec sarcasme qu'il doit être mort pour avoir l'argent. Guybrush lui montre alors le certificat de décès pour étayer son affirmation. Stan, mortifié, n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui donner l'argent. Vexé, il donne une somme convenable à Guybrush, puis lui demande expressément de sortir. De nouveau dans l'hôtel, Guybrush demande à Griswold s'il existe un transport pour aller jusqu'à l'Île du Crâne. Griswold lui répond qu'autrefois, un passeur, le Gallois Volant, faisait la navette entre les deux îles. Mais, depuis que le phare s'est mystérieusement éteint, le passeur est resté perdu dans la brume, condamné à errer indéfiniment.thumb|Le phare Guybrush retrouve le phare en question, et réalise que la lanterne ne marche plus et qu'il manque un miroir. Il va donc voler le miroir de l'hôtel, en dupant Griswold avec le portrait de son ancêtre, et fabrique une lanterne avec un bocal plein de lucioles, qu'il capture en les attirant avec de l'eau sucrée. Il réussit à refaire fonctionner le phare, et constate qu'un bateau est revenu sur la plage de l'île. En allant voir sur la plage, Guybrush fait la connaissance du Gallois Volant, revenu à bon port, qui n'est plus vraiment de toute première fraîcheur. Celui-ci accepte de l'emmener jusqu'à l'Île du Crâne, mais seulement muni d'un compas pour ne plus jamais se perdre dans les brumes entourant l'île. Guybrush lui en offre un, fait à partir d'une aiguille aimantée, percée dans un bouchon et flottant dans un récipient rempli d'eau. Le Gallois accepte de le prendre avec lui, et l'emmène sur l'Île du Crâne. 'L'île du Crâne' thumb|left|Le terrible sommet de l'Île du Crâne Arrivé sur l'Île, le Gallois prévient Guybrush du danger omniprésent et lui montre le sommet de l'île, censé représenter un énorme crâne (Guybrush réalise qu'il ressemble en réalité à une énorme tête de canard). Avant de partir, il conseille aussi à Guybrush de se méfier des contrebandiers qui y vivent, et ajoute que leur cave n'est accessible que par un ascenseur placé au sommet de l'île. En arrivant au sommet, Guybrush rencontre Igor O'Pied, remplaçant du technicien de l’ascenseur, qui ne semble pas vraiment maîtriser la machine en question. Guybrush lui demande de le descendre jusque dans la grotte des contrebandiers, mais commence à avoir des doutes lorsque il réalise qu'O'Pied ne connait rien au mécanisme de descente. Dubitatif, il monte sur l’ascenseur, et Igor commence à le descendre. Mais le levier lui échappe en cours de route, et fait chuter Guybrush dans l'océan. thumb|Guybrush et O'Pied En revenant sur le sommet, Guybrush tente à de nombreuses reprises (plus ou moins ratées) de descendre dans la grotte. Il y parvient enfin en se servant du parapluie offert par Griswold un peu plus tôt comme d'un parachute. Arrivé dans la grotte, Guybrush rencontre le Roi André, chef des contrebandiers, ainsi que Cruff, son assistant. Après avoir discuté un long temps des marchandises présentes dans leur "entreprise", Guybrush réclame le diamant de Minnie Bonnesoupe. Les contrebandiers refusent d'abord, mais, après de nombreuses demandes de la part de Guybrush, finissent par trouver un marché. Le Roi André lui propose une partie de poker ; le gagnant pourra avoir le diamant. Il faut néanmoins payer un droit d'entrée, que Guybrush finance avec l'argent de Stan. La partie commence, et Guybrush découvre de suite que sa main est perdante. Il décide alors d'échanger les cartes avec celles de Madame Xima, ce qui lui fait une suite de cinq cartes identiques. Mauvais perdants, les contrebandiers menacent de le tuer, et Cruff pointe son arme vers Guybrush. thumb|left|Bataille face aux contrebandiers C'est alors qu'Igor ouvre la porte pour demander un service au Roi André. Le courant d'air souffle les bougies éclairant la pièce, et Guybrush peut ainsi s'enfuir avec le diamant, non sans avoir évité les coups des contrebandiers, qui dans l'obscurité, finissent par se frapper entre eux. Guybrush retourne voir le Gallois et lui demande à retourner sur l'Île du Sang. Il décide néanmoins, avant de partir, de retourner voir O'Pied, qu'il jette du haut de la falaise pour se venger. De retour sur l'île, le Gallois salue Guybrush et décide de quitter son poste pour aller trouver un autre boulot sur l'Île de Scabb. Mais Guybrush réalise peu après son départ que le compas ne fonctionne plus. 'Le sortilège' Guybrush assemble la bague et le diamant, et retourne voir Elaine. Mais la bague maudite est figée sur son doigt et ne peut s'enlever.thumb|Les barbiers Guybrush, cherchant une solution, retourne voir Haggis et repère un flacon de lotion graissante pour les mains. Mais Haggis refuse de lui donner en échange de quelque chose d'autre. Lorsque Guybrush lui demande ses propositions, Haggis lui parle de goudron pour colmater les brèches du navire. Dans l'hôtel, Guybrush découvre des morceaux de fromage, qui, une fois fondus, pourraient servir de goudron. Mais la seule source de chaleur de l'île, le volcan du mont Acidophilus, s'est éteint depuis des années. thumb|left|Les cannibales en plein sacrifice En allant sur le mont, Guybrush découvre un petit village de cannibales, juste à côté du cratère du volcan, qui semble avoir commencé un rituel près du cratère en question. Il récupère un gros morceau de crème de fèves sur la table de banquet qui s'y trouve, et se dirige vers le cratère. Là, il retrouve Tête-de-Citron, dont la tribu, après l’installation du Carnaval des Damnés sur l'Île aux Singes, a dû chercher un nouveau village à bâtir. Maintenant, ils vivent heureux sur l'Île du Sang et font régulièrement des sacrifices de nourriture diverse et variée au dieu du volcan, "Sherman", qui se trouve être "allergique" au lactose. Il attendent cependant le chef d'une autre tribu pour commencer la cérémonie. Guybrush se couvre le visage de crème de fèves, taille un visage dedans, et retourne voir le cannibale, qui le prend pour le chef de la tribu et l'emmène au cratère. thumb|Sherman entrant en éruption Les cannibales font la cérémonie de sacrifice, en jetant des fruits attachés pour faire une forme humaine, puis restent pour vérifier l'état du volcan. Guybrush profite alors d'un moment d'inattention pour jeter quelques bouts de fromage dans le cratère. Tête-de-Citron s'apprête à le disputer, quand le volcan fait une réaction allergique et entre en éruption, Guybrush s'échappant de justesse. Lthumb|left|Guybrush et Elaine, menacés par les sbires de LeChucka lave se déversant dans les conduits lui permet de faire fondre son fromage, qu'il apporte à Haggis. Ravi, le barbier lui offre la lotion entière. De retour à la clairière, Guybrush verse la lotion sur le doigt d'Elaine, et retire difficilement la bague. Il place alors l'autre bague sur son doigt, levant instantanément la malédiction. Elaine, encore dans l'action de ses derniers mouvements, le frappe, puis, surprise, lui demande où ils sont. Guybrush lui résume rapidement les effets de la malédiction et son périple, et lui promet que tout ira bien maintenant. Mais ils sont aussitôt encerclés par les sbires de LeChuck, qui avaient retrouvé leur position, et sont emmenés directement au quartier général de LeChuck. Personnages présents (ordre d'apparition) *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley *LeChuck (cinématique) *Edward Van Helgen *Haggis McMutton *Bill Coupegorge *Griswold Bonnesoupe *Madame Xima *Trompe-la-Mort *Stan *Minnie Bonnesoupe *Murray *Charles DeGoulash *Le Gallois Volant *Igor O'Pied *Bulle-Toutou™ (cinématique) *Les Contrebandiers : Roi André et Cruff *Les Cannibales : Tête-de-Citron, Tête-d'Ananas et Tête-de-Banane Lieux présents (ordre d'apparition) *Île du Sang : : • Cimetière • Clairière • Épave du Concombre des Mers • Hôtel Bonnesoupe • Mont Acidophilus • Moulin • Phare • Plage • Village des Cannibales *Île du Crâne : : • Falaise • Grotte des contrebandiers Objets ramassés (ordre d'apparition) *Poils de chien puant *Burin *Maillet *Œuf *Piment *Livre de recettes *Coussin *Débrume-Cerveau *Parapluie *Clous *Carte de visite laminée *Police d'assurance *Portrait *Histoire de la famille Bonnesoupe *Pied-de-biche *Tête de Murray *Acte de décès *Prime d'assurance *Couvercle *Cruche *Lanterne *Miroir *Récipient gradué *Vrille *Crème à raser *Bouchon *Magnet's de frigo *Compas *Cartes de tarot *Mini pirate zombie *Main perdante *Diamant *Bague de fiançailles *Crème de fèves *Morceaux de fromage *Lotion Musiques jouées (ordre d'apparition) *Chapter 4 : The Bartender, The Thieves, His Aunt and Her Lover *The Wreck of the Sea Cucumber *Blood Island Map *The Clearing *Goodsoup Hotel Exteriors *The Goodsoup Family Hotel *Griswald Bonnesoupe *The Cemetery *Blood Island Beach *The Windmill *Passing Out *End Credits (Hey, I'm not Dead !) *Stan Returns *Goodsoup Family Crypt *Back to Part 1 *Scaring Mort, The Grave Digger *Upstairs at the Hotel *Spare Room *The Undead Lovers *Arriving at Skull Island *Skull Island *Falling Off the Cliff *The Smugglers' Cave *Fighting the Smugglers *Meeting Lemonhead *In the Volcano *Human-like Sacrifice Catégorie:Actes The Curse of Monkey Island